Bonnie la campeona
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Luego de haber viajado con ash y los demás bonnie comienza su propio viaje por Kalos donde tendrá muchas aventuras
Capitulo 1

Una linda Mañana en Luminalia en la Torre Prisma Una Joven de unos 14 años se despertaba debido a la ruidosa alarma que coloco su hermano que milagrosamente no Exploto como todo lo demás que se destruía

―¡Bonnie despierta!―La voz de Clemont retumbo por unos altavoces que habia en toda la Casa haciendo que su Hermana saltara del susto mandando a volar a Dedenne

―Hay perdón Dedenne ―Dijo ella levantándolo este se subió a la cama otra ves

Bonnie se dio un Baño y al salir se cambio de ropa hoy sería un Gran dia al fin comenzaría su aventura por Kalos , Debió haber

salido hace unos años atrás pero como quería entrenar junto a Su hermano no comenzó su viaje pero ya lo había decidido que ese año lo se puso una Falda Blanca hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas un Pantalón negro debajo , una Playera de manga larga marrón oscuro casi negro arriba una Chaqueta marrón con bordados en dorado y botones negros ademas de un Moño Negro y una Bufanda amarilla oscura, su cabello que había crecido mas hasta la altura de los Hombros lo peino la parte de frente se hizo una coleta del lado Izquierdo de como la usaba cuando viajo con Ash y los demás , en su oreja derecha se coloco un pendiente con la forma de un Rayo, ella tomo el Bolso que uso la primera ves que viajo y observo el compartimiento que creo Serena para Puni-Chan solo hizo un pequeño Gesto al verlo

―Puni-Chan…espero que estés bien donde quiera que te encuentres ―Dijo ella para luego Ponérselo Dedenne se metió dentro

―Bien estoy Lista ―Dijo ella para verse en el espejo y observo a un lado una Foto de ella , Ash ,Serena y Clemont el dia que Ash gano la Liga

―Yo también la Ganare estoy segura ―Dijo ella sonriendo con confianza para luego salir del cuarto

Cuando Llego a la Cocina se encontró con Clemont y su padre quien desayunaban ella se sirvió su cereal favorito "Mew de Fresa" y comenzó a comerlo con un poco de rapidez

―Bonnie calma te ahogaras si comes así de rápido ―Dijo Su Padre y ella trago antes de Hablar

―Perdón es que estoy algo emocionada por fin Podre comenzar mi viaje ―Dijo ella con una Sonrisa

―Si , me gustaría acompañarte pero se que no Querrás ―Dijo Clemont riendo un poco

―Así es , quiero que vean que puedo cuidarme Sola además así podre conseguirte esposa sin tus intervenciones ―Rio ella Divertida

―¡Bonnie! Por favor no comiences con eso ―Dijo Clemont nervioso y Bonnie solo estallo en risas

―Bien ¡nos vemos cuando venga a Retar el Gimnasio!―Bonnie se fue junto a Dedenne en su bolso mientras acomodaba una Mochila en su espalda de color blanca , iba rumbo a la casa del Profesor Sycamore por su Inicial y su Pokedex. Cuando llego al tocar la Puerta se encontró con Maron y su Chesnaught ella traia una Bata del Laboratorio se había convertido en una de las Asistentes del Profesor y que futuramente se encargaría del Laboratorio, Bonnie sonrió al verla y ella igual

―Bonnie hola , ah pasado tiempo jaja el profesor Sycamore me dijo que venias por tu primer Pokemon el no se encuentra pero me encargo dártelo ven ―Dijo ella y Bonnie entro Ambas fueron hacia el laboratorio donde Maron tomo las tres Pokebolas y saco a los tres Pokemon de Hay mostrándoselos a Bonnie

―Como Sabes puedes elegir a uno de estos Pokemon como tu Compañero , puedes escoger entre Froakie del Tipo Agua,Fennekin del Tipo Fuego o Chespin del Tipo Planta ―Dijo Maron y Bonnie comenzó a observarlos

aquel Froakie estaba un poco concentrado , Fennekin miraba distraída a otro lado y Chespin solo ponía cara de superioridad como si lo elegirían a el.

―Iremos tu y Yo Froakie―Dijo Bonnie con una Sonrisa y Froakie asintió dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras Chespin quedaba de Piedra

―Bien ire por tu Pokedex y tus Pokebolas espérame unos Momentos ―Maron se fue del lugar a buscar Dichos objetos

Una ves que le entregaron dichos Objetos ella los guardon en su bolsillo y salió del Lugar rumbo a su Casa para mostrarle su Pokemon a Clemont al llegar solo lo observo junto a Su padre quien la estaba esperando en la puerta

―bien Bonnie ¿que Pokemon elegiste?―Pregunto su Padre y ella lo saco mostrando a Froakie

―¿Por qué elegiste a Froakie?―Pregunto Clemont curioso

―Sucede que me recordó al Greninja de Ash por eso quise elegirlo ―Dijo ella sonriendo

―Pense que elegirías a Fennekin ―Dijo El

―Esa era mi Segunda Opción bueno será Mejor que me Vaya nos vemos otro dia―Dijo ella y luego de despedirse se fue con Muchos animos a Ciudad Novarte

Mientras iba Caminando por el Bosque con una Sonrisa solo pudo recordar los días que viajo con Serena , Ash y Su hermano , en el Camino Dedenne la observo algo preocupado por su Actitud

―Dedenne sabes me pregunto que estarán haciendo Ash y Serena ahora , se que Ash ahora creo que es el As del Frente en Kanto y Serena la reina de Kalos , ya se que tal si le hacemos una visita a Serena cuando pasemos por donde vive ―Dijo ella sonriendo y Dedenne asintio

La Rubia continuo con su Camino hacia la Ciudad sin saber que en los arboles algo las observaba una Celula de Zygarde los observaba mientras que al otro lado del Bosque un Pokemon verde muy pequeño con un solo ojo y algo rojo en su Pecho abrió el ojo al sorprenderse de quien vio su celula

―¿Bonnie? Ah pasado tiempo…―Puni-Chan solo comenzó a Saltar en la dirección de donde Vio a Bonnie solo para seguirla por un tiempo hasta que vea cuando revelarse otra ves ante ella

Ya habiendo caminado un buen Tramo y llegado a un Pequeño Rio ella decidió descansar un poco para remojar sus Pies y Darle de Comer a Dedenne y Froakie.

―Ah que relajante ―Dijo ella tranquila mientras sentía el Agua pasar por sus Pies

―Felt…―Ella miro para un lado y observo un Fletchling parado en la rama de un Arbol

―¡Un Fletchling! Deberia atraparlo , ¡Dedenne , Froakie vengan!―Grito Bonnie y sus Pokemon llegaron rápidamente

―¡Froakie usa burbujas , Dedenne usa atactrueno!―Ordeno Bonnie y ambos Pokemon atacaron pero aquel Fletchling logro esquivarlos y dar un pequeño grito

―¡FLAME!―ese grito hizo que Bonnie le diera Miedo de Voltear ya que reconocia ese graznido

―Hay por arceus…―Dijo ella al girarse y observar a 2 Talonflame enojados

―Eh…jeje perdón no quise lastimar a su Hijo si me disculpan yo me voy por donde vine―Dijo ella y tomo a Dedenne y Broakie para

salir corriendo pero uno le bloqueo el Paso

―entones..creo que hay que Pelear ―Dijo ella y ambos Pokemon se prepararon para defender a su Entrenadora

Dedenne ataco con Atactrueno y Froakie con burbujas pero ambos talonflame lo esquivaron uno ataco con ave brava golpeando a Dedenne muy fuerte mientras otro usando lanzallamas hirió a Froakie que ambos no podian moverse ya que esos ataques fueron muyfuertes.

―O no... ―Bonnie miraba a ambos pokemon que se acercaban a ella

Ambos talonflame iban a atacar cuando algo verde los choco y los mando lejos ambos pokemon quedaron fuera de combate luego de eso , Bonnie observo quien la rescato y vio que era Puni-chan en su forma 10%

―¡Puni-chan! ―Grito bonnie con una sonrisa el legendario solo se acerco a Dedenne y Froakie el comenzo a brillar y ambos pokemon se curaron

―Puni-chan o quieres que te diga Zygarde ...te gustaria viajar aunque sea un pequeño tiempo con migo? No lucharas si es lo que te molesta ―Pregunto bonnie a Zygarde quien la miro y le dio la impresion de que sonreia

Este volvio a su Forma nucleo y salto a su volso ella solo siguio su camino hacia la proxima ciudad.


End file.
